Heuchera sp. cultivar Rose Mirrors.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera plant, botanically known as Heuchera sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Rose Mirrorsxe2x80x99.
The new Heuchera is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Heuchera cultivars having good plant vigor, dense and uniform plant habit, and showy and attractive flower and leaf coloration.
The new Heuchera was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Scottdale, Pa., from seedling progeny from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 1996, of the Heuchera cultivar Petite Marbled Burgundy, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,059, as the female, or seed, parent with the Heuchera cultivar Harmonic Convergence, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,111, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Heuchera was selected by the Inventor in May, 1997. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable flower and foliage coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Heuchera by cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Scottdale, Pa., since August, 1997, has shown that the unique features of this new Heuchera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Rose Mirrors has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Rose Mirrorsxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Rose Mirrorsxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Full and densely foliated; uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Upper leaf surfaces silvery gray in color with contrasting red purple venation; lower leaf surfaces dark red purple in color.
3. Numerous showy pink-colored flowers arranged on erect to slightly outwardly spreading panicles.
4. Excellent garden performance.
Plants of the new Heuchera can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Petite Marbled Burgundy. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa., plants of the new Heuchera differed from plants of the cultivar Petite Marbled Burgundy in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Heuchera were larger than plants of the cultivar Petite Marbled Burgundy.
2. Plants of the new Heuchera had larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Petite Marbled Burgundy.
3. Upper leaf surfaces of plants of the new Heuchera were silvery gray with red purple venation whereas upper leaf surfaces of plants of the cultivar Petite Marbled Burgundy were marbled with silvery gray patches extending to the leaf margins.
4. Plants of the new Heuchera had much longer flowering stems than plants of the cultivar Petite Marbled Burgundy.
5. Sepal color of plants of the new Heuchera was darker pink than sepal color of plants of the cultivar Petite Marbled Burgundy.
Plants of the new Heuchera can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Harmonic Convergence. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa., plants of the new Heuchera differed from plants of the cultivar Harmonic Convergence in the following characteristics:
1. Upper leaf surfaces of plants of the new Heuchera had smaller areas of silvery gray than upper leaf surfaces of plants of the cultivar Harmonic Convergence.
2. Panicles of plants of the new Heuchera were not basally branching whereas panicles of plants of the cultivar Harmonic Convergence were basally branching.
3. Petals of plants of the new Heuchera were not recurved whereas petals of plants of the cultivar Harmonic Convergence were recurved.
Plants of the new Heuchera can be compared to plants of the cultivar Silver Scrolls, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,066. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa., plants of the new Heuchera differed from plants of the cultivar Silver Scrolls in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Heuchera had shorter flowering stems than plants of the cultivar Silver Scrolls.
2. Plants of the new Heuchera had pink-colored flowers whereas plants of the cultiver Silver Scrolls had white-colored flowers.
3. Flowering stems of plants of the new Heuchera were not as erect as flowering stems of plants of the cultivar Silver Scrolls.
Plants of the new Heuchera can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Pewter Veil, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,984. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa., plants of the new Heuchera differed from plants of the cultivar Pewter Veil in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Heuchera had smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar Pewter Veil.
2. Upper leaf surfaces of plants of the new Heuchera were silvery gray in color with contrasting red purple venation whereas upper leaf surfaces of plants of the cultivar Pewter Veil were gray green suffused with purple coloration.
3. Leaf surfaces of plants of the new Heuchera were smooth whereas leaf surfaces of plants of the cultivar Pewter Veil were rugose.
4. Plants of the new Heuchera had shorter flowering stems than plants of the cultivar Pewter Veil.
5. Plants of the new Heuchera had showy pink-colored flowers whereas plants of the cultivar Pewter Veil had non-showy yellow green-colored flowers.